Bien o Mal
by Ophelia Inmortal
Summary: Serena tiene que pasar un fin de semana con Blair, después de un extraño sueño que la ha hecho replantearse si solo quiere a Blair como su BFF. Waldsen.
1. Chapter 1

Humedad. ¿De donde venía tanta humedad? ¿Era de ella, o era esa lengua que hacia toda clase de figuras geométricas entre sus piernas? Círculos, triángulos, rectángulos, toda clase de figuras inimaginables; espirales que la llevaban a sensaciones que no había experimentado. Sentía los labios pegados a su clítoris, succionando fuertemente aquel punto de placer. No podía abrir los ojos, temía que si los abría se detuviera. Sus caderas se movían sin consultarle, vibraba al ritmo de esos labios y esa lengua.

-No te detengas…

Bajó las manos; buscó la cabeza en medio de sus piernas, para presionar contra ella y se encontró con una cabellera espesa y ondulada; tuvo que abrir los ojos, aquello estaba mal.

-¡Blair!

-¡Que escándalo Serena! – Lily Van der Woodsen entró dando un portazo a la habitación de su hija.

Los ojos azules de Serena se abrieron de par en par, al escuchar la voz de su madre. –Blair – fue lo único que pudo articular.

-Si querida, Blair esta esperándote afuera. Ha llegado hará unos diez minutos.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Serena, anda vístete. Tu maleta ya esta en el auto.

¿Maleta? ¿Auto? ¿Blair? La mente se Serena no hilaba, aquel sueño la había dejado perturbada.

-Muévete Serena – Lily empezaba a desesperarse.

-Ya voy – finalmente se levantó; mas por sacar a su madre de la habitación, que por cualquier otra cosa. Aun seguía en shock.

En dos pasos estaba en el cuarto de baño, se sentía extraña y no solo, por tener empapada la ropa interior; había tenido un sueño erótico con su mejor amiga. Y que sueño. Aun sentía cosquillas en su interior, un sube y baja de emociones que tenían su corazón a mil. ¿Cómo iba a ver a Blair a la cara? Se miró al espejo, tenía los labios hinchados y estaba sonrojada. Se obligo a dejar de pensar un momento en aquel sueño; cepillo su cabello, se lavó, busco ropa limpia y estaba lista para salir.

-¿S? – se escuchó mientras abrían la puerta.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara, sintió que un choque eléctrico la recorría. Inmediatamente y sin su permiso, la imagen de Blair entre sus piernas le vino a la mente. Ese viaje iba a ser un martirio.

Serena había vivido de cerca la homosexualidad con Eric, su hermano. No le era difícil aceptarla en otras personas, pero ¿en ella?; aquello no podía estar sucediendo. A ella siempre le habían gustado los hombres, tenía miles de líos amorosos por todo el mundo. Además no había soñado con cualquiera, era Blair la que estaba en aquel sueño; su mejor amiga, con la que había crecido y compartido toda su vida. Respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse, al final de cuentas ese sueño no la hacia lesbiana, ni siquiera bisexual.

-Llegaremos tarde, y ya tengo planeado el itinerario, no podemos demorarnos más. ¿Qué te detiene? – Blair había entrado como un torbellino a la habitación de Serena. Era imposible detenerla cuando se proponía algo, y ese fin de semana su meta era pasarlo maravillosamente en un Spa junto a su mejor amiga.

-Buenos días a ti también Blair –Serena sonrío sin poder contenerse. Cada vez que Blair tenía esos repentinos ataques de controlar todo, que eran muy a menudo; Serena recordaba porque eran tan amigas. Eran como la noche y el día; una rubia y la otra morena, una demasiado controladora y la otra completamente desorganizada; Blair siempre con la cabeza fría y Serena siempre con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Complementos pensaba Serena.

-Lo siento S, tu sabes cómo me ponen estas cosas. Aún no puedo soportar que el desgraciado de Chuck, se haya asociado con mi Madre. Estoy segura de que lo ha hecho solo para fastidiarme la vida. Él no sabe nada de moda, es más ni le interesa. ¿Qué no comprende que lo nuestro se termino?

El camino al Spa fue interminable para Serena, Blair no dejaba de hablar de lo fastidioso que era Chuck y de las miles de maneras en que quería destruirle la vida. No es que Serena no estuviera acostumbrada a los interminables monólogos de su mejor amiga, lo que sucedía es que estar sola con Blair la hacia sentirse incómoda. Era una extraña sensación de estremecimiento que nunca había sentido, no entendía como aquel sueño le había desatado tantas preguntas.

No escuchaba nada de lo que le decía Blair, su mente vagaba buscando una respuesta a la extraña situación. Había ido a consultar tantos psicólogos en su adolescencia, que en algún lugar de su mente tendría que encontrar una respuesta. Afortunadamente Blair estaba tan concentrada en ella misma, que no se extraño de que Serena estuviera ausente.

El Spa era todo lo que Serena esperaba, Blair era experta en pasarla bien y estaba segura que había supervisado hasta el último detalle.

-¡Pero no puede ser! – Serena salió de su ensimismamiento, conocía ese tono de voz en Blair, algo no estaba bien. –¿Qué no sabes quien soy? Soy Blair Waldorf y más vale que me consigas en este momento esa segunda habitación, si no quieres que este Spa deje de ser el más concurrido de New York.

Serena rió, tal vez no era la manera adecuada de pedir las cosas, pero Blair siempre conseguía lo que quería; siempre todo perfecto, Blair nunca se permitía errores.

-¿Qué pasa? – Serena se acercó a su amiga para ponerse al tanto.

-He reservado dos habitaciones y este recepcionista de cuarta, me acaba de informar que solo tienen una disponible.

-No es para tanto B, ya estamos aquí y el caso del fin de semana es relajarnos – Serena le tomó la cara entre las manos y la miró fijamente sonriendo.

-Esta bien – suspiró Blair y su tempestuoso ánimo se calmo – Mas vale que al menos sea una suite – amenazó al recepcionista.

Efectivamente Serena y Blair se instalaron en una de las principales suites del Spa, pero Serena no contaba con que tendría que compartir la cama con Blair. Se arrepintió de no haber dejado a su amiga montar un escándalo, para conseguir la otra habitación.

-Pero que suite tiene solo una cama – Serena caminaba sobresaltada, mientras desempacaba.

Blair miró de reojo a su amiga – Ahora la que exagera eres tú ¿No crees? – sonrió – Hemos compartido la cama prácticamente desde que nacimos.

-Lo siento B, tienes razón. No se que me pasa – se disculpó Serena – Anda tenemos programada la primera sesión de mascarilla de chocolate en quince minutos – la apuró, mientras trataba nuevamente de alejar de su mente las imágenes de Blair entre sus piernas.

¿Por qué había tenido que soñar con aquello exactamente ese fin de semana? Podría haber sido cualquier otro día, uno donde no tuviera que pasar 72 horas sin separarse de Blair, donde no tuvieran que compartir la misma cama, donde pudiera alejarse para despejar todas esas imágenes de su cabeza. Además, no ayudaba para nada el hecho de ver a Blair quitarse y ponerse la bata, para quedar solo cubierta por una sabana. Paso a paso, Serena se iba hundiendo en un mar de pensamientos sin fin, llegando a conclusiones cada vez más asombrosas acerca de su sexualidad y encontrando en Blair una interminable lista de atractivos.

Tal vez es que pasaban demasiado tiempo juntas o quizás era que se conocían muy bien. Definitivamente Serena quería mucho a Blair y no podía concebir su vida sin ella, pero de eso a sentir algo más. Blair siempre había estado ahí para ella, tenían sus altibajos y sus peleas; pero siempre volvían la una a la otra. No había nadie que la conociera mejor que Blair, que completara sus frases, que con solo mirarla supiera lo que estaba pensando, con quien se sintiera segura y sobre todo con quien pudiera ser completamente ella. Solo con Blair no le daba vergüenza mostrarse como era. Blair la quería tal y como era, y Serena sabía que eso no podía cambiarlo nada ni nadie. Aunque cometiera la mayor de las injurias, Blair estaría ahí para consolarla, para comprenderla, para aconsejarla y sobre todo para quererla con ese cariño que solo había entre ellas dos. Y Serena sabía todo esto porque quería y estaba ahí para Blair de la misma manera.


	2. Chapter 2

No le ayudó el masaje relajante, ni el baño en lodo y mucho menos las botellas de champagne que había compartido con Blair; para olvidarse de aquel sueño. ¿Había sido solo una o dos o tres? Serena perdió la cuenta, solo sabía que estaba tumbada en la cama riendo con Blair, mientras hablaban de cada uno de los defectos de Chuck.

-Definitivamente me haré lesbiana – declaró Blair solemnemente

Serena no pudo más que atacarse de risa ante tal declaración – Ni una copa más Blair, has bebido mucho.

-Si lo que digo es en serio, no es porque este un poquito tomada – río Blair – No te rías de mi. ¿Qué acaso no me crees capaz?

-No creo que sea una buena idea convertirse en lesbiana, porque te haya ido mal con Chuck. Además no, no creo que fueras capaz – se burló Serena.

Blair hizo un puchero – ¡Claro que sería capaz! – le reclamó – Estoy segura de que todas caerían a mi pies – sonrío y le guiñó coquetamente el ojo a Serena.

-Eso sin duda. Es más deberías empezar a practicar – No sabía si era el alcohol el que hablaba por ella, o la urgencia de librarse de ese sueño que se había convertido en un fantasma entre ella y Blair.

-¿Y cómo? –

Serena puso cara de circunstancia - ¿Has besado a una mujer?

-¡Claro que no!

-Pues ese sería el primer paso B. ¿Cómo vas a ser lesbiana si nunca has besado a una mujer?

-Vale, empecemos. Ven aquí.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par, esperaba que Blair pusiera todo tipo de excusas. Estaba claro que ninguna de las dos tenía la mente clara por el alcohol, pero que mas daba; era la única manera de resolver sus dudas, esperaba recordar al otro día lo que estaba haciendo y no arrepentirse.

-Anda S. Tú has sido la de la idea de que debo practicar, y yo no veo otra mujer que en esta habitación.

Pocas veces Serena había visto así a Blair, no importándole el no haber calculado el resultado de sus hechos. Además, estaba segura de que Blair compartía esa faceta solo con ella.

-Esta bien – cedió Serena con remilgos actuados y sonriendo.

-Anda bésame – le ordenó Blair

-¿Y yo por qué? – se indignó Serena – Si la que va a conquistar mujeres eres tú, no yo – y soltó una carcajada, esto le parecía más que irreal, pero pensándolo mejor después de todo lo que había pasado pensaba que nada era imposible.

-¡S!

-¡B! – le respondió Serena a modo de juego

-Esta bien, si así lo quieres – le respondió Blair y en dos movimientos Serena se vio tendida en la cama y con su amiga sobre ella.

No pudo articular palabra, tenía a Blair sentada sobre su cintura y deteniéndole las manos sobre la cabeza. Empezó a sentir un cosquilleo que la recorría, un insano nerviosismo, que hacía que el juicio se le nublara más, si es que era posible y miedo. Jamás había sentido algo así, tenía el corazón a mil y Blair ni la había besado, estaba solo ahí mirándola como si no la conociera; quería saber que pensaba, que sentía, quería que la besara. Tal vez era por la sorpresa o por el alcohol que aún hacía presencia en su cuerpo, pero desde ese ángulo Blair se veía magnífica; se mordía los labios y estaba sonrojada, su mirada no era de duda, si no de determinación, como siempre que quería conseguir algo; y Blair siempre conseguía lo que quería. Se acercó tan lento que Serena sintió que sus labios jamás tocarían los de Blair, pudo ver como cerró los ojos y sentir sus largas pestañas haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas mientras buscaba su boca. El beso fue cálido y le recorrió todo el cuerpo como un choque eléctrico. A diferencia de lo que Serena pensaba, Blair no se separó rápidamente, era como si estuviera disfrutando de aquello; saboreando un triunfo, descubriendo al igual que Serena que estaban muy lejos de solo ser mejores amigas.

Quería tocarla, recorrer su cuerpo, perderse en ella; pero Blair aún le sujetaba las manos. Cuando se separaron, Serena sintió como si le hubieran arrancado algo vital; abrió los ojos, Blair la había soltado y estaba sentada a un lado de ella.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué? – Serena apenas y podía contener todas esas reacciones que le había provocado Blair.

-¿Ahora si crees que podría ser lesbiana? – la voz de Blair sonaba triunfante.

-Es un comienzo –

-Te aseguro a que ha sido el mejor beso que te han dado en tu vida –

Serena sonrío, no quería responder a aquella pregunta – No ha estado mal – río nerviosamente tratando de restarle importancia al hecho.

-Aún así, y aunque estoy segura de que sería la mejor lesbiana del planeta; no creo que sea lo mío. Para prueba creo que ha sido suficiente – rió Blair y el corazón de Serena se estremeció – Tú tampoco has estado nada mal.

-Vaya pues gracias, lo tomaré como un cumplido – el sarcasmo en Serena era tan poco común, que Blair ni siquiera lo notó.

Serena se levantó y acomodó la cama para acostarse – Anda B, creo que hemos tenido suficiente por un día, y mañana tenemos el día muy apretado; que ya he leído tu itinerario.

-¿Por qué no eres un chico? –

-¿Perdón? – la pregunta había descolocado a Serena, que se acomodaba entre las sabanas junto a Blair.

-Si fueras un chico, serías el hombre de mi vida –

-Si fuera un chico no me querrías de la misma manera –

Blair se abrazó a Serena, acomodándose en su pecho – Si fueras un chico y fueras como eres, seríamos la pareja perfecta. Te contaría todo, me conocerías a la perfección, completarías mis frases, sabrías lo que estoy pensando solo con una mirada; justo como nos sucede ahora.

-Pero no soy un chico –

- Lo sé S, y es una lástima – fueron las ultimas palabras que salieron de los labios de Blair, que se quedo completamente dormida en los brazos de Serena.

Si fueras un chico, pensaba Serena en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación; sentía la respiración de Blair, su calor, su aroma. Tenía miedo, había llevado las cosas al limite y ahora estaba ahí, mucho más confundida que antes. La piel de Blair era suave y olía a fresas; aún podía sentir un cosquilleo en los labios y las manos de Blair contra las suyas. No era un chico, pero podía darle a Blair todo y más de lo que necesitaba. La comprendía, estaba con ella incondicionalmente, conocía las cosas a las que era alérgica, lo que comía y lo que no, como tomaba su café, todas y cada una de sus cosas favoritas; desde su color preferido hasta el poema que recitaba a escondidas y en susurros cuando se sentía triste.

Pronto el miedo de Serena se convirtió en terror, no quería definir lo que sentía por Blair, no quería ponerle nombre a aquello que había experimentado sintiéndola tan cerca. ¿Qué era esto que la hacia sentir así? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué Blair? ¿Por qué de esta manera? ¿Era esto reciente o había sido de siempre? Una pregunta tras otra, se agolpaban en su cabeza y no tenía respuesta para ninguna.


	3. Chapter 3

No era Nathaniel Archibald, ni tampoco Charles Bass, y mucho menos uno de esos príncipes, con los que Blair había soñado casarse desde que era pequeña. Hasta siendo Daniel Humphrey, hubiera sido más fácil aspirar al amor de Blair. ¿Qué tenía ella de malo? Era Serena Van der Woodsen; era guapa, muy guapa, tenía una gran fortuna económica, pertenecía a la realeza de Upper East Side, era inteligente, culta, educada, sabía comportarse en cualquier situación, fingir a la perfección, se vestía increíblemente bien, se podía valer por si sola si era necesario; pero aún con todos estas y más gracias, no era un chico y tampoco quería serlo.

Llevaba cerca de una semana sin ver a Blair, sabía que huir no era la forma correcta de hacer las cosas, pero no podía asimilar en lo que se había metido y todo por un sueño. No sabía cómo sentirse; esperaba que Blair hubiera mencionado algo al día siguiente, pero no lo hizo, actuó como si ese beso jamás hubiera pasado; y Serena lo comprendía, tal vez para Blair ese beso nunca había pasado. No se sentía dolida, no podía; la confusión y el miedo era lo que la estaba matando, en algún momento tendría que ver a Blair, y ponerle nombre a lo que había sentido con aquel beso; aunque ya sabía cómo se llamaba lo que sentía, se rehusaba a pensarlo siquiera y mucho menos a pronunciarlo.

El móvil vibro e hizo que Serena saliera de sus pensamientos, tenía al menos cien textos y saturado su correo de voz; obviamente todos los mensajes eran de Blair, y no había querido ni leerlos, ni escucharlos. La puerta se abrió escandalosamente y Serena dio un salto del susto - Espero que tengas un buen pretexto Serena Van der Woodsen.

Lo sabía, sabía que tenía que haber respondido a esos mensajes; era lógico que Blair la iría a buscar si no daba señales de vida, se arrepintió tanto de no haberle contestado, ahora tenía al objeto de todos sus deseos y temores frente a ella; y lo que era peor, estaba enojada. Blair abrió la cortina de un jalón, y sacó a Serena de la penumbra en la que había estado, desde que habían vuelto del spa, literal y metafóricamente hablando. Ay estaba Blair como siempre, sacándola de su oscuridad, más guapa de lo que la había visto la última vez, altiva y mandona como siempre; cosa que le parecía tremendamente sexy a Serena en ese momento. Y así cayó en cuenta, no había sido cosa de un día, ni de un sueño; lo que ella sentía por Blair era de siempre, tal vez fue cuando jugaban a las escondidas, o cuando se peleaban ante todo el Colegio, quizás había sido cuando regreso del internado; no estaba muy segura, pero aquel sueño había sido como un detonante.

-Anda levántate y vamos al cuarto de baño. Y ni te atrevas a negarte, Lily dice que llevas aquí encerrada días y no respondes a mis mensajes, ni a mis llamadas. ¿Qué te pasa S? No me digas que es otra vez Humphrey. Bueno ahora me cuentas, vamos a que te des un baño, mientras arreglan este desastre que tienes por habitación.

Serena había pasado de la negación al miedo, del miedo a la incertidumbre, y ahora llegaba a la aceptación; no se sentía tranquila, pero al menos un poco aliviada, la cuestión ahora era decidir que iba a hacer. Podía decirle a Blair lo que sentía por ella, o podía no decírselo y tratar de olvidarse de ese sentimiento; cualquiera de las dos ponía en peligro su amistad con Blair; a menos que ella sintiera lo mismo o algo parecido, lo cual para Serena era imposible.

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? – Blair había abierto el agua caliente de la bañera y esparcía sales aromáticas en el agua.

Serena nunca se había caracterizado por tener un juicio sano, siempre necesitaba hacer las cosas rápido y generalmente sin pensar. Necesitaba sacar lo que tenia dentro, saber a lo que podía o no aspirar; ahora que ella tenía claro lo que sentía, necesitaba una respuesta de parte de Blair. No quería alargar más la incertidumbre, porque la duda la mataba; prefería mil veces encarar las cosas a pensar en el hubiera, al toro había que agarrarlo por los cuernos y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

-Creo que… -

-¿Crees que? – Blair la miraba expectante.

-Es mejor que hablemos de cómo te sientes respecto a lo de Chuck; siento no haber estado para ti esta semana B, pero ya sabes a veces no puedo evitar apartarme – si, iba a tomar al toro por los cuernos; pero ese toro era Blair Waldorf y antes de entrar al ruedo ya sentía que la habían cornado.

Blair frunció el seño, pero accedió e inmediatamente empezó con su monologo de Chuck, que Serena se sabía más que de memoria; lo cual fue un alivio porque aunque estuviera decidida a decírselo a Blair, tenía que encontrar la mejor manera. Se metió a la bañera y dejó que Blair le lavara el cabello, la espalda, que hablara y disertara; no era extraño que se cuidaran mutuamente, incontable número de veces habían estado en situaciones similares, pero era la primera vez que Serena disfrutaba tanto dejarse mimar por Blair.

-B, deberías ser chico – Serena ni siquiera escuchaba la perorata de Blair, había estado buscando la manera de abordar el tema, y esa frase parecía haberle salido inconscientemente.

-¿Yo chico? Pues sería un chico muy guapo, además creo que todo sería más fácil de conseguir. ¿Pero a qué viene eso? Bueno sí, podría meterle una buena paliza a Chuck. ¿O lo dices por lo de la otra noche?

Entonces Blair si recordaba la otra noche, Serena sonrío - ¿Entonces si recuerdas lo que pasó?

-Bueno… S, pues sí. Digo no estaba tan tomada y… - definitivamente Blair estaba nerviosa y ponerla nerviosa no era nada fácil.

-¿Y? – Necesitaba acorralarla ahora que estaba nerviosa, solo así iba a soltar toda la verdad.

-No pues… nada, solo que pensé que no lo recordabas – Blair se levantó de golpe, sacando las manos de la bañera – Acabo de recordar que mi madre llega hoy de París, y quede de almorzar con ella.

-Pero si tu odias ir a tu casa cuando tu madre vuelve de viaje, siempre has dicho que es como un circo, y que te pone nerviosa que no deje de dar órdenes – si bien no le había sacado la verdad, había logrado ver que tanto le afectaba a Blair hablar de lo sucedido.

-Lo sé Serena pero… es que… estoy tratando de tener una mejor relación con ella, tú sabes cómo son las madres – en dos segundos Blair estaba en la puerta del cuarto de baño – Te llamaré cuando me desocupe.

-Ten buen día B y gracias por preocuparte por mí. Salúdame a Eleanore.

-Eres la persona que más me preocupa en el mundo Serena – Blair cerró la puerta suavemente sin mirar atrás.

Estar enamorada de su mejor amiga tenía ventajas; sí, estaba enamorada de Blair y al fin podía aceptarlo; sabía leerla perfectamente bien, no en vano se conocían de toda la vida, y aquella reacción podía augurar algo bueno. En primera sabía que Blair estaba consciente de lo que había pasado, en segunda solamente los temas que la incomodaban muchísimo la hacían ponerse nerviosa; lo bueno aquí es que si la hubiera incomodado de mala manera, Blair lo hubiera expresado con enojo aparte de nerviosismo; y le hubiera dejado clarísimo a Serena que aquel tema no se volvía a tocar, como lo hizo cuando supo que Nate se había acostado con ella. Serena se hundió en el agua de la bañera con una sonrisa, debía pensar en cuál sería su siguiente paso; tenía que poner a Blair al límite y empezaba a maquinar una idea que podía funcionar.

Tal y como había pensado Serena, la casa de Blair era un caos, había ropa por todos lados, y Eleanore se movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro dando órdenes.

-Serena – Eleanore la saludo afectuosamente – Pensé que Blair estaría contigo, no se ha aparecido por aquí en todo el día – seguramente estaba dándole de comer a los patos en Central Park pensó Serena, eso es lo que Blair hacía cuando no sabía a dónde ir.

-No venía precisamente a verla a ella, quería pedirte algunos consejos de moda.

-Pero querida si tu guardarropa es estupendo.

-Gracias Eleanore. Pero veras, he estado hojeando algunas revistas y hay un look en particular que me interesaría experimentar.

-Pues vamos a buscar, que he traído de París unas cosas encantadoras, y estoy segura de que estarás estupenda en ellas.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas prendas se había medido, pero al verse con su nuevo look al espejo supo que había valido la pena. Si esto no sacaba al menos un comentario de la boca de Blair, entonces si estaba perdida y sin esperanzas.

-He de decir que al principio se me hizo extraña tu petición, pero vamos que te ves estupenda Serena. Debemos de hacerte una sesión de fotos, seguro que esto nos sube las ventas monumentalmente.

-Mamá – la voz de Blair se escucho desde el otro lado de la casa.

-Aquí Blair. Tienes que venir a ver esto.

Serena llevaba un traje sastre color negro, camisa blanca, corbata delgada negra, mancuernillas y hasta tirantes a juego; se había recogido el cabello y lucía un sombrero a rayas blanco con negro, los zapatos eran altos y hacían que todo el conjunto luciera perfecto. Definitivamente Serena no parecía un chico, pero en ese momento lucía como una perfecta combinación de lo masculino y lo femenino; el traje sobrio y recto, hacía un contraste increíble con sus facciones delicadas y el maquillaje; los zapatos altos le acentuaban las piernas y el sombrero le daba un aire de otra época.

-Serías un muchacho guapísimo Serena – Eleanore miraba deslumbrada su creación -¿Qué opinas Blair?

Para beneplácito de Serena, Blair no opinaba; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y abría y cerraba la boca, tratando de articular palabra.

-Tengo que ir a… - nadie supo a donde, porque Blair salió hecha una flecha al elevador.

-¿Y a esta niña que le pasa?

-No te preocupes Eleanore, creo que ya sé que es lo que le sucede – Serena atravesó el cuarto en dos zancadas y corrió para alcanzar a Blair –Gracias por el nuevo look, creo que me será muy útil – la voz de Serena se perdió al cerrarse las puertas del elevador.


	4. Chapter 4

Bethesda Terrace Arcade en Central Park, era uno de los lugares favoritos de Serena; se sentaba por horas a leer a Hemingway apartándose de la realidad. No estaba segura de encontrar a Blair ahí, pero como siempre decidió seguir sus corazonadas. Empezaba a oscurecer para cuando Serena divisó a Blair sentada a la orilla de la fuente, mirando ir y venir a las personas. Serena se detuvo a mirarla antes de acercarse; Blair parecía perdida y asustada, demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos, para percatarse de que Serena se había sentado a su lado.

-Es la segunda vez que me huyes en el día.

Blair dio un brinco que casi la hizo terminar dentro de la fuente, no se había percatado de la presencia de Serena –¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Necesitamos hablar B.

La mirada de Blair se perdió en el agua de la fuente, que empezaba a enturbiarse por pequeñas gotas de lluvia. Serena necesitaba respuestas y Blair no hablaba, empezó a sentir frío pero no era por la lluvia; era algo que venía desde su interior, una presión en el pecho que la hacía sentir ansiedad.

-¿Qué pasa Blair?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de ese beso al día siguiente?, ¿Por qué me mentiste en la mañana? Nunca fuiste a ver a tu madre. B, somos amigas, nos hemos contado todo por muy malo que sea; siempre nos vamos a querer pase lo que pase – Serena buscaba sonar tranquilizadora aunque tuviera el estomago como un sube y baja, a pesar de todo lo que sentía por Blair; no le sentaba bien verla de aquella manera, confundida, asustada, perdida.

-Todo ha pasado tan rápido. Primero lo de Chuck y luego esto – Blair seguía sin mirarla a los ojos, era como si estuviera confesándosele al viento – No sé que pasó esa noche, no sé que siento, no tengo la menor idea de lo que pasa. Primero te digo que deberías ser un chico y no estaría mal que lo fueras, pero no te querría de la misma manera. Te quiero por lo que eres, y ser mujer es gran parte de lo que te hace como eres – Blair empezaba a dejar fluir lo que pensaba, uno de esos eternos monólogos donde no parecía existir nadie más que ella. – Después vas y me sales con que yo debería ser un chico y con que si recuerdas ese beso; además no respondiste mis llamadas, ni mis textos durante casi una semana, si no es porque yo voy a buscarte.

La lluvia empezaba a aumentar, pero Blair estaba tan concentrada con sus conjeturas que parecía no darse cuenta.

-¿Qué querías que te dijera hoy en la mañana? Que sentí algo cuando te bese, pues si lo sentí y me tiene aterrada. Y vienes tu con tu seguridad de siempre, con ese encanto que tienes con el que consigues todo, vestida como un chico y pretendes que lo tome todo con naturalidad – la voz de Blair empezaba a quebrarse, levantó la vista de la fuente para buscar los ojos de Serena – No puedo, no puedo ver las cosas como tú, no puedes venir simplemente y acorralarme esperando a que todo resulte como tú quieres.

Serena sintió como si la hubieran golpeado en el pecho, Blair tenía razón; no había pensado en lo difícil que le resultaría a su amiga todo el asunto. Estaba acostumbrada a conseguir siempre lo que quería, se sintió egoísta porque estaba tan segura de que Blair aceptaría todo sin más, igual que todos los chicos con los que había tenido algún tipo de relación.

-Siempre acudo a ti cuando no se que hacer, pero ahora ¿A quién le cuento esto? – Blair se levantó súbitamente y empezó a caminar lejos de Serena, para perderse entre la gente que corría para guarecerse de la lluvia. Quería seguirla, pedirle que la escuchara, que deseaba que todo estuviera bien entre ellas; pero no pudo, no era el momento. Serena se sentía su corazón igual que el clima, nublado y lluvioso.

Había sido tan tonta al pensar que todo sería fácil, bien sabía lo mucho que a Blair le costó aceptar la homosexualidad de su padre; y aunque ahora lo veía con naturalidad, la herida no estaba completamente cerrada. No es que pensará que Blair era lesbiana, es más ni siquiera pensaba en que ella podría ser lesbiana; simplemente porque no podían dejar de buscar encasillar lo que sentían y expresarlo. Pero vamos que para Blair eso era algo casi imposible, tenía que ponerle nombre a todo y además tener el control.

Afortunadamente cuando llegó a casa no había nadie, se encerró en su habitación y se miró largo rato al espejo. No se reconocía en aquella imagen, lo que había dicho Blair la hirió; si, definitivamente estaba acostumbrada a obtener lo que quería, siempre había sido así y Blair era igual que ella; no importaba cuánto costará, lo que tuvieran que hacer o si perjudicaban a alguien en el camino; pero esta vez quien estaba en medio era Blair. Siempre había odiado la manera en que se manejaban las cosas en Upper East Side, todo lleno de mentiras y manipulaciones; pero finalmente ella también pertenecía a ese círculo. Sabía que para ella siempre era todo más fácil de conseguir que para Blair, esa era la mayor causa de sus pleitos, y al final tenía razón ahora lo veía claro. Su reflejo le devolvía cada pregunta, no sabía que sentir o que hacer; por primera vez se sentía completamente derrotada, esta vez su seguridad y su encanto, no le habían servido de nada.

Cansada de tanto pensar se tiró en la cama, no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a la situación; la cabeza empezaba a dolerle y las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, ¿Qué hacer?, era la única pregunta que le rondaba la mente.

La puerta se abrió sigilosamente dejando entrar un leve haz de luz y volvió a cerrarse, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando, había perdido noción de todo. Sintió como se hundía la cama de espaldas a ella y que rodeaban su cintura.

-S.

A Serena la recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar a Blair susurrándole, se giró inmediatamente y la vio recostada junto a ella; tenía el cabello y la ropa empapados, el maquillaje corrido y tiritaba; lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarla.

-Estas empapada Blair.

-Estuve caminando por ahí todo este tiempo – los dedos de Blair empezaron a delinear la cara de Serena y siguieron adelante jugando con su cabello – Todo esto es confuso para mi S, no sé cómo manejarlo. No quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que todo lo que tenemos como amigas termine; realmente me da miedo perderte, eres la persona que mas me importa. Aún así ya no soporto esto.

Antes de que Serena pudiera preguntar qué era lo que no soportaba, Blair se abalanzó sobre sus labios, en menos de dos segundos la tenía sobre ella y sin poder explicarse que estaba pasando. Las manos de Blair empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, Serena sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía. No dejaba de besarla, como pudo se deshizo de la blusa y la falda de Blair, las sabanas al igual que la ropa de Serena habían terminado en el suelo; las hábiles manos de Blair se colaron por su ropa interior hasta su entrepierna y Serena la imitó. Se estaba dejando llevar, seguía los movimientos de Blair, la besaba y la acariciaba; nunca había sentido una piel tan suave, y ese olor particular que exhalaba su piel y su cabello.

-No soportaba no poder besarte – los labios de Blair recorrían su cuello y sus dedos entraban y salían lentamente de ella, cada vez sentía más humedad entre las piernas.

Serena sentía toda la humedad de Blair en sus dedos, la erección de sus pechos dentro de su boca y gemidos que parecían susurros en su oído. No podía articular palabra, sentía un calor incontenible que le recorría el cuerpo; se movía al ritmo de las caderas y los gemidos de Blair. Se le empezaron a contraer los músculos de las piernas, sintió la espalda de Blair arquearse al igual que la de ella y después una explosión en la que se sintió liberada. El cuerpo de Blair cayó sobre el de Serena sin fuerza, ambas respiraban entrecortadamente empapadas en sudor.

Blair trató de hablar pero Serena la silencio con un beso, no quería que las palabras arruinaran ese momento, se abrazó a ella y cobijo sus cuerpos con las sabanas; cerró los ojos y se quedó completamente dormida.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué significa esto? – Lily Van der Woodsen entró a la habitación de su hija escandalosamente y corrió las cortinas.

El sol inundó el cuerpo de Serena que recobró la conciencia inmediatamente, temiendo que Lily viera a Blair junto a ella y descubriera lo que había pasado; pero Blair no estaba ahí, se había esfumado y tampoco había rastro de que hubiera pasado la noche con ella.

-Llevas encerrada aquí una semana, esto no puede seguir así.

-¿Blair? – Serena estaba desconcertada, lo de anoche había sido real o al menos lo había sentido así.

-Levántate inmediatamente Serena, no voy a tolerar esta conducta ni un segundo más – Lily buscaba en el armario de Serena un vestido a su gusto – Metete a la ducha y después te arreglas, te pones esto porque vamos a salir.

Lily no le dio ni un segundo a Serena para negarse, salió de la habitación tan escandalosamente como entró, dejando a su hija sumida en la confusión de si la noche anterior había sido sueño o realidad.


	5. Chapter 5

No podía perderla, no quería perderla, pensar en esa posibilidad la desarmaba y la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella. Ahora todo era diferente, si hubiera sido una de sus tontas y acostumbradas peleas, o algún desacuerdo por el que terminaban ignorándose, estaría segura de que encontrarían la manera de borrar aquello y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero ahora todo parecía pender de un hilo finísimo, que a cada minuto se estiraba más. ¿Qué hacer?, se sentía como Hamlet, ¿ser o no ser?, o ¿dejar de ser y de hacer?, ¿rendirse?, ¿dejar que el tiempo acomodara todo como se le diera la gana?, ¿buscar a Blair y decirle que la había hecho tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida, que la deseaba, que la quería suya y que la necesitaba?.

Si Blair seguía huyendo de aquella manera la volvería loca, si no es que lo estaba ya; al menos eso pensaba Lily, que aquella mañana la había llevado directamente al Ostroff Center, para una larga sesión con el psicoanalista en turno. A buena hora se le había ocurrido a Lily jugar a ser la madre del año, ella no necesitaba un psicoanalista, necesitaba hablar con Blair. Aún no tenía bien claro lo que había sucedido, no podía haber sido un sueño, ella había salido de su casa, había hablado con Blair y la había hecho sentir como si toda una galaxia se estuviera formando dentro de ella. Pasó gran parte del día tratando de evitar las preguntas del psicoanalista, imaginando los labios de Blair, sus piernas, su aliento sobre ella y tratando de revivir en su mente cada detalle de la noche anterior.

Cuando al fin pudo recuperar su móvil no encontró ninguna llamada, ni ningún mensaje de Blair, no se le ocurrió otra cosa mas que ir a buscarla. Se deshizo de Lily con la misma historia de siempre, que el psicoanalista le había sido de gran ayuda y que ahora veía las cosas de una manera distinta. En menos de media hora estaba en la puerta de casa de Blair, sin saber que decirle, sin saber muy bien que hacer, esperando que de alguna manera todo saliera como ella esperaba.

-Serena – la voz le traspasó los oídos como una flecha.

-Chuck – sonrío forzadamente.

Chuck bajaba las escaleras del apartamento de Blair anudándose la corbata, tenía el cabello un poco despeinado y una sonrisa que sólo podía significar una cosa.

-No esperaba verte por aquí – dijo Serena casi al borde del llanto.

-Ya conoces a Blair, hemos hablado y parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

-Chuck – Blair apareció y palideció al ver a Serena – Pensé que te habías marchado ya – dijo mientras bajaba la escalera cubriendo su desnudez sólo con una bata de seda – Has dejado las mancuernillas en mi tocador.

-Bueno, si me disculpan tengo muchos pendientes – dijo Chuck mientras tomaba las mancuernillas de las manos de Blair y se despedía de ella con un beso en los labios.

Serena no podía articular palabra, estaba parada a la mitad del corredor mirando fijamente a Blair, un frío intenso empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo; estaba llena de decepción, de enojo, de celos, de tristeza. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y Blair se acercó para limpiarla.

-No me toques – le espetó Serena con enojo, deteniendo la mano de Blair antes de que llegará a su mejilla.

-Tienes que dejar que te explique – suspiró Blair mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Qué tienes que explicarme? – gritó Serena – No tienes nada que explicarme Blair, tú puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, y yo no soy nadie para reclamarte nada, sólo somos amigas ¿no?

-Nunca hubiera funcionado, ¿qué íbamos a decir?, ¿cómo lo hubiéramos explicado?, ¿qué iban a decir de nosotras?

-Me alegro que hayas arreglado las cosas con Chuck, espero realmente que seas muy feliz con él y por favor no te tomes la molestia de invitarme a la boda – la voz de Serena se quebró al igual que ella.

-No quiero perderte – le suplicó Blair - Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, pero entiéndeme no puedo con esto.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, entiendo que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti porque no soy un hombre, entiendo que eres una cobarde para aceptar que sientes lo mismo por mí que yo por ti, entiendo que prefieres pasar tu vida siendo alguien que no eres - la cara de Blair se cubrió de lágrimas al igual que la de Serena - ¿También quieres que entienda que fui un juego para ti?, ¿te metiste en mi cama por qué te sentías sola?, ¿qué querías Blair?, ¿probar?, ¿jugar a la lesbiana de Upper East Side?, estás acostumbrada a jugar con las personas, debes de estar feliz, ahora si me has hundido para siempre – las palabras salían desenfrenadas de los labios de Serena, cada vez más hirientes y sarcásticas, quería que Blair sintiera un poco del dolor que le estaba causando.

Blair hizo callar a Serena, le atravesó la cara con una bofetada, los ojos de Serena al igual que los de Blair estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No te atrevas a decir que todo fue un juego – Blair se acercó a Serena que tenía las manos sobre la mejilla que le ardía.

Los ojos de Serena estaban clavados en Blair, que se acercó aún más, puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Serena que había abofeteado. La respiración y las lágrimas de Serena se calmaron, tomó las manos de Blair y pegó su cuerpo al de ella, sus labios quedaron apenas a unos centímetros y su cuerpo empezó a temblar al igual que el de Blair.

-¿Por qué? – susurró Serena acercando sus labios y su cuerpo aún más al de Blair.

-Tengo miedo – respondió Blair – De ti, de mí, de esto.

Serena la abrazó y pegó sus labios al oído de Blair – Te necesito – suspiró – Siento como si estuvieras arrancando una parte de mí, esa parte que eres tú, no me dejes sin ti, no me dejes sin mi.

La piel de Blair ardía y Serena podía sentirlo, al igual que su respiración agitada; la beso intensamente, las palabras no le eran ya suficientes para expresar lo que sentía, no dejó que se separará de ella, los labios de Blair eran los únicos que podían apagar la sed que sentía; bajó los labios a su cuello, el cuerpo de Blair se deshacía entre sus brazos.

-Te necesito – suspiraba Blair una y otra vez entre los besos y las caricias de Serena – Todo es mejor contigo.

Las manos de Serena empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Blair lentamente, la bata apenas y cubría su cuerpo, la excitación de Blair se notaba entre sus piernas y Serena seguía estimulándola.

-No te detengas – le pidió a Serena entre gemidos.

-Pero tienes miedo ¿no?, o ¿esto no te da miedo?, ¿te gusto jugar? – Serena se separó dejando a Blair avergonzada y anonadada con su comportamiento.

-Pero…

-Esto no hubiera funcionado Blair, ¿no lo acabas de decir tú misma?

Los ojos de Blair se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas - ¿Y todo lo que acabas de decir fueron mentiras? Mírame y dime que fueron mentiras.

-Tu miedo ha sido el único que nos ha llevado a esto – respondió Serena molesta

-¿Tú nunca has tenido miedo? – le preguntó Blair dolida – ¿Nunca has amado tanto que prefieres tener aunque sea un poco a perderlo?

-Siempre prefiero arriesgarme.

-Te quiero en mi vida Serena, tengo miedo, sí lo tengo, te tengo miedo porque te conozco, no quiero que me vuelvas a dejar, preferiría haberme quedado con nuestra amistad y esconder este sentimiento que me esta carcomiendo a perderte completamente, pero tú no entiendes, tú no quieres entender, siempre deben ser las cosas como tú dices.

-Tú siempre quieres tener el control, ¿no puedes dejar solamente que las cosas pasen?

-Arriésgate conmigo – le pidió Blair

-Ya no estoy tan segura de que lo valga – le respondió Serena enojada y se marchó dejando a Blair con su propuesta en el aire.


End file.
